Shy
by Xovinn
Summary: Sometimes the way people view themselves separates them from others. Can a wall of hesitation and shyness ever be crossed? With a bit help and encouragement from a friend and a relative, it can. NaruHina, AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

Summary: Hinata's silent brooding and need is going unnoticed.

A/N: New project! \o/ This fic will be pure celebration for fluff. I guess I should stop trying to avoid it. For now, enjoy.

**Shy**

Hinata wasn't actually too fond of coffee. It tasted bitter and was always served too hot, forcing her to wait for the black liquid to cool down before she could even think about sipping the disgusting substance.

She didn't mind that too much, though. It served very well the reason she came into this very same café every morning; to see the person who served her that cup of deep, rich mocca. Uzumaki Naruto.

The young waiter's cheery attitude was one of the main reasons so many people from the campus preferred this particular café. He always greeted everyone by their first name, no matter was the person student or teacher, and asked what they had been up to lately. With his loud voice, bright blue eyes and outstanding orange wardrobe he practically spread sunshine no matter where he was.

He even knew Hinata's name. Even thinking about it made the girl's heart go double speed. She blushed furiously and lowered her gaze to the cup of coffee sitting so innocently on the table, reminding her of how much of a fool she actually was.

Hinata had known Naruto for years, even before neither of them had entered into Konoha college. They came from he same neighbourhood, shared same yards to play and knew the same kids. Neither had many friends. Their reasons for loneliness were very different, as different as their pasts. Hinata was the eldest daughter of a rich family and even though she had been a disappointment for her father she had a home. Naruto was an orphan. Only adult that cared about him was their grade school teacher, Iruka.

Hinata had been a very shy girl, she still was. She had always adored Naruto, the way he never gave up and always stood up for himself. He had big dreams, ones Hinata was sure he could fulfill. Unfortunately, not many shared these thoughts. Naruto had been constantly laughed at, people stumped on his future saying he was too stupid, too fucked up and too many other things to never become anything.

He had made it to te college, although barely. It was still more than many had assumed, and some of the mocking voices had quieted down. Naruto worked hard but sometimes failed to keep up with his rent and other necessary payments. He had now more friends than he used to have, and especially Sasuke helped him with both studying and money, even if the emoish youngster would fiercely decline everything if asked.

Hinata was the exact opposite of Naruto in any aspect one could come up with. Due to her high status family she wasn't short on money and didn't need to work at all to pay her studies. She had no ambitions, either. As long as she remembered it had been her father to tell her what after school activities she should participate in, which friends she should have and later on what to study. Hinata had just nodded and smiled, being the good girl she was. And even after doing all those things she wasn't good enough. She lacked the spirit and passion in all classy arts and sports her father had dragged her into. Her paintings were very correct in terms of shape and shading, her performance in ballet was at least mediocre. But still... something was missing. She was good, but never outstanding.

Her father had finally taken her as a lost case. In a way that was a relief for Hinata, even if it didn't always feel like it. When there were no more enormous pressure to succeed and always be the best she had found something she enjoyed. Volleyball. Her choice was not preferred by her family, but as long as she was successful in at least something they tolerated it.

Hinata knew she was talented. In this one thing, she was above average. She wanted to go to national level and participate in bigger events and competitions that those arranged between colleges.

But right now it seemed impossible. While being a regular girl in a regular college where all kinds of hopes existed and collided she couldn't help but think she was only one among all of those people. Just one girl. Why would she be the one of all people to reach something that so many wanted, something that many skilled individuals passionately aimed for?

It felt like she was engaging in an act of telepathy. Yes, she was very much sending a voiceless message towards her blond crush, trying desperately to manipulate some freaky brainwaves to carry a signal she didn't have words for. They were just too different. Sun and the moon. As cliché as the comparison was, it fit perfectly to their characters. Hinata was shy, silent and had a horrible self-esteem while Naruto was brash, overconfident and rudeness itself in flesh.

That was a common opinion. Hinata suspected there was more, but she couldn't prove it. Not from so far away, being merely a silent stalker in the other's life. She was sure that under the the rash shell was someone who wanted to be accepted by his loved ones as much or even more than Hinata.

That was the on thing they shared. It was hard to put on words, there probably was no word for that feeling. It was hope, uncertainty, defy and fear of rejection all at the same time. It left them confused about who they actually were, what they really wanted and, most importantly, could they ever rise above the net of expectations put on their shoulders from such a young age.

They wanted to be heard and understood, even if by just one person. Was that really too much?

Hinata's coffee had gotten cold ages ago. She drank it anyway, trying her best not to be too obvious with her disgust.


	2. Difference in Level

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

A/N: I put M as a rating, but nothing M worthy will be happening in the first chapters. I just thought it would be strange to change rating during the fic, when I already know we are going to that direction.

Well, hopefully you'll like it.

**Difference in Level**

"Dude, this won't work. This will so totally won't work. Don't call her. This was a bad idea. Hey, put down that freakin' phone I said! Lets think this over."

Kiba rolled his eyes. They had been doing this for the last fifteen minutes, because overly nervous Naruto couldn't make up his mind about the plan they had cooked up some days ago.

From Kiba's point of view the situation couldn't be any more simple. Naruto liked Hinata, loved even if the dreamy look in his eyes when he talked about her ment anything. Kiba had known Hinata since they were children. Naruto and Kiba were friends as well. The natural conclusion: Naruto and Hinata would be a couple after a little help from the Inuzuka. Plain and simple, as life should be.

"Man, calm down, will you? This is not like you at all. Take it easy, I mean, what could go wrong?" Inuzuka sighed and flopped down onto his back to the bouncy, semi-comfortable bed that is so often found from small apartments of not so rich students.

"This is a foolproof plan, even you can't mess this up. Hinata likes taking care of things, she is just that kind of person. Saving abandoned kittens and stuff. Act like you need her to take care of you and she will. After that it will be easy, a few "I love you"s and voilá, you have your happy forever after."

The words did little to calm the other man down. Naruto kept on walking around in restless circles, trying to figure a way to explain his problem to his friend. "It's not that simple, you know. This is important to me. Plus, even if you plan was foolproof, which it is not, it wouldn't be me-proof. You have no idea about what I can mess up."

_It won't be an act, Kiba. I really do need her to take care of me. _

The pair of lazy eyes followed Naruto's nervous stomping all over the room. Kiba was slowly but surely getting frustrated. "It is Naruto-proof plan. Look, the main reason why you can't mess this up is that you two will be great together. I wouldn't pair her with you if I wouldn't know that she will love you. But it won't be working if you don't start it, you can't just expect a girl like that to lower herself to your level, you dork"

Naruto stopped walking and offered Kiba a small smile, a shivering shadow of his usual face splitting grin. "Thanks, Kiba. I take that as a compliment. That means a lot to me."

Kiba rolled his eyes again, but smiled as well. He had ment every word of what he said, he believed Hinata would adore Naruto. "Can I call her now?"

Naruto gulped a little. "Sure."

* * *

Hinata was doing the dishes when the phone rang. Even though the ringtone was same no matter who was calling, the repetitive annoying sound seemed to announce "Kiba" with big, bold neon coloured letters. She picked it up, drying her hands to a towel.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"_Hiya, Hinata-chan! Are you busy?"_

Her assumption had been correct. The girl couldn't help but be slightly nervous. Kiba was a good guy and she liked him a lot, but he also could have some strange ideas from time to time and Hinata was very bad at saying 'no' and even worse at lying.

"Not at all, just spending an evening at home. How come? Do you have something in mind?"

"_Actually, yes. A friend of mine is a bit sick, and I kind of promised to give him a visit and help him, you know, cleaning and cooking and stuff. But something kinda came up and I can't go. Could you help me with it? Pleeease, Hinata?"_

The girl was actually relieved. He had thought Kiba would like to go out for the evening and didn't have any company. That had happened too, and Hinata felt very much out of place in nightclubs and restaurants. The too loud music, drunken people and flashing lights made her a bit edgy.

"_You still there, Hinata?"_

"Um, yes sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. But I'll be glad to help you! When shall I go and where to?"

"_Lets see... it's Wednesday today. If you could drop there today and again on Friday, he'll probably be fine over the weekend. Can you do that?"_

"No problem at all!" She knew she shouldn't have been so excited about doing someone else's work, but Hinata didn't mind at all helping Kiba and keeping company to his friend. She would make chicken soup. "What is the address?"

"_Wait... oh here it is. You have pen and paper? Here it comes."_

Hinata wrote down the name of the street and numbers as Kiba said them, wondering why the address seemed so familiar. She was quite sure she had never been there before.

"_Did you get all that?"_

"Yes."

"_Alright! Thanks, Hinata-chan. You are a true live saver sometimes."_

"No problem a all, Kiba-kun."

"_That is what you always say. Good to have people like you around. See ya, Hinata!" _And the phone went silent after a 'click' telling that Kiba had hang up.

Hinata sated at a cell still in her hands, blinking a few times. Kiba sure seemed to be busy. Maybe he had gotten a girlfriend?

Naruto was still holding his breath when Kiba closed his phone. "So is she coming?"

The tattoo faced man leered at him. "Of course she will, her darling Kiba-kun asked after all."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That is not funny. How close are you two anyway?"

The Inuzuka waved his hand, belittling other's words. "Nah, she is just like a sister to me. We have known each other a long time, after all. Couldn't even start to think about her that way." He narrowed his eyes back at Naruto. "So that is one more reason for you to play good with her. No messin' with my sis' heart."

The blond sticked out his tongue. "Yeah yeah, no problem with that, you old man. But when is she coming?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Today at anytime, I guess. Just make sure you'll be appropriately sick when she arrives." He smirked and brought his hand to his nose, pinching it almost like a lady. "You really need some cleaning help. This place stinks."

"Take that back, you bastard!"


	3. Perfect Wife Material

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot. The title is based on the Sonata Arctica's song called Shy. Except maybe for the prologue, the fic and the song have very little do with each other, so I can't really say this is a songfic. It's a cute song though, and created the right atmosphere. :D

On with the show.

**Perfect Wife Material**

Hinata stared at the paper in her hands, trying to recall when and where she had heard this address before. Not only did the street sound familiar, she was sure she had heard this very same address before. Maybe she had visited the person earlier, just couldn't recall it? She had forgotten to ask who the owner of this house was. Suddenly, she felt nervous. What if it was someone she didn't know? Hinata was a bit awkward in social situation, and she wasn't keen on strangers.

With a shrug of her shoulders she returned the piece of paper to the plastic bag she was holding. After leaving her house she had gone a grocery store and bought ingredients to chicken soup. The address Kiba had given her wasn't that far away, so she had decided to walk instead of taking a buss or taxi. She hoped that whoever she was visiting wouldn't mind if she arrived a bit late.

Finally she reached a high apartment building that had a sloppy frontage and a small parking lot filled with thrash and a few very old looking and rusty cars. Hinata wondered, whether the feeling of familiarity in the address had been just her imagination.

In order to get in the apartment she was supposed to, Hinata had to climb all the way up to the seventh floor. Unfortunately, the building possessed no elevator. The girl had started to wonder, who might live in this kind of place. Her arms were getting tired of carrying the groceries, and she started to have second thoughts whether she should have come at all.

When she reached the seventh floor, she stopped there for a while to catch her breath and regain her composure. Checking the letters printed on every door, she pressed the doorbell of the apartment E.

It didn't take long for the door to burst open, revealing the young man standing behind it. Hinata gasped and almost dropped her bag.

"Na-naruto-kun!"

The boy was a serious mess. He was still wearing his pajamas even though it was close to six in the evening. His hair that even in it's usual form was defying the laws of gravity was sprawled in every possible direction and he was wobbling, as it would be difficult for him to stay upright. He blinked a few times, looking at Hinata with unfocused eyes.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. I thought that it was Kiba whom I called. I would have dressed more properly if I knew you were coming." In this point Naruto was already leaning heavily to the door, looking as if he could fall over at any second.

"Don't worry about that, Naruto-kun! You should be resting!" Losing her usual shyness in a fit of extreme concern, she grapped one of Naruto's hands. "Lets take you back to the bed, I will support you."

The girl didn't have to ask for directions, because the bed was already visible on the other side of the room. There were only one bigger room, that seemed to hold the most of Naruto's posessions and also acted as a bedroom. Close the entrance there was a halfopen door to bathroom and a small kitchenette with no door at all. It was also very messy.

Hinata tucked Naruto in, and made sure he was as comfortable as possible. She leaned over and touched is forehead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. Stay there and rest if you can, I make you something to eat."

The girl retrieved the bag she had left to the door and carried it into the kitchenette, immediately starting to unpack its contents to the table. She had to hurry. If Naruto was in that condition, there was no way he could have been able to cook recently. Hinata was starting to feel guilty that she had left a sick person alone and hungry for a whole afternoon just that she could save some money. She wasn't having that hard time financially.

She was already mixing a deliciously smelling, bubbling pot when it really dawned her. She was at Naruto's house, cooking chicken soup for Naruto.

With _Naruto._ For _Naruto._

A burning blush made its way onto her face. She had to hold her hand on top of her mouth to prevent a loud 'kyaa!' escaping.

This was bad. Hinata looked down, checking her wardrobe quickly with her eyes. She was wearing her regular clothes, a thick white coat and blue pants, not shaggy but not skin-tight either. As inconspicuously as possible, she straightened the hem of her shirt, suddenly much more nervous than before. Hopefully her cooking skills hadn't gotten rusty. She hadn't cooked for anyone except for herself and her family for a while.

In the other room Naruto was peeping from under the blanket, trying to look like being asleep. Hinata was indeed a lovely thing to look at, even her covering clothes couldn't completely hide her bouncy breasts and round backside. It was such a shame she wore those same things all year round... when she would become Naruto's girlfriend that wouldn't do.

In this point that level of confidence was ridiculous, but Naruto wasn't ready to abandon his fantasy of Hinata in a miniskirt and strapless top. Nope, one hundred years too early for that. She would look awesome in swimsuit as well...

Naruto had to really fall asleep at some point, because someone was gently shaking his shoulder, asking for him to wake up. "I'm sorry to wake you up, Naruto-kun, but are you hungry? I made you some chicken soup, hopefully you'll like it."

Hinata put a plate full of something very taste smelling carefully beside his bedside, and Naruto realised he was very hungry. "Thank you", he said, took a tentative sip at the hot liquid and smiled. "It's delicious! You are really good cook, Hinata-chan."

The girl turned away quickly to hide her blush, but not quickly enough for Naruto to not notice it. He chuckled.

_Very cute as well._

"W-well, I s-start cleaning up now, if that is okay with you." She kept her back turned to Naruto, even though she wasn't able to escape from his line of sight in such a tiny apartment. With slightly shaking hands, she started to pick up dirty socks, instant ramen cups and various other kinds of trash and dirty clothing on the floor and deliver the to their rightful places.

"Ah, yeah." Naruto managed to say, his mouth full. He wasn't kidding when he said that Hinata was a good cook. The soup was awesome. "Sorry about the mess. It has piled up for a while... I mean, every time when I try to get myself up and cleaning, I start to get dizzy. I'm just an useless guy like that."

Hinata shook her head furiously. "No, not at all! It's no trouble for me at all, and you should rest and try to get better! That's what I'm here for."

Naruto gave her a gentle smile, making her heart do a small somersault inside of her ribcage. " Thanks, Hinata. "

"N-no problem."

It didn't took long from Hinata to give Naruto's apartment a somewhat representative look. It actually looked much more messy than it was due to lack of space. Naruto who wasn't too much of a cleaner person could only watch in awe how neatly and in good order everything progressed. And not only that, Hinata seemed to like it, preventing the chaos. She was in a good mood, humming happily while sweeping up the corners or taking out the trash.

_She is perfect wife material._

Even though Naruto felt little bad about lying to her, he was happy to notice Hinata to be exactly the kind of woman he had hoped her to be. Even as shy and silent as she was, she had a strong and caring spirit and a humble, maybe even submissive nature. Those kinds of girls ended up easily to bad guys because they couldn't defend themselves, neither physically or mentally. Naruto wasn't that kind of guy, though. He intended to take very good care of Hinata, pampering and spoiling her to excess.

"Naruto-kun, there seems to be a picture which frame is broken. Do you have another one? I could change it for you while I'm at it."

Looking up, Naruto saw Hinata holding a badly shattered frame with an old and all too familiar picture in it. In the picture there was himself as a twelve-year-old, grinning like a clumsy idiot he was. Beside him were his best and pretty much only buddies, Sasuke and Sakura. Behind them stood their teacher and mentor in life, Hatake Kakashi. He knew that picture by heart, even if it was barely recognisable

"Nah, it's good as it is." He fell silent and looked at the picture, deep in thought. "It has a story behind it, kinda. You know these people? I'm sure you have seen Sasuke, at least." He chuckled. "He is the emo guy with issues."

Hinata didn't dare to say that he recognized the boy from the description. Naruto didn't except an answer, and kept going.

"We were very good friends when we were kids. Sakura was my first crush, hadn't seen her for a while though. That photo, anyway, got broken when Sasuke smashed it to the wall while deciding to leave us and anything else for good. He did, but in the end he came back. During the time he was away... well, that picture was pretty much everything there was left of him for us. For me and Sakura, I mean." He scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "It doesn't sound too dramatic being told like that, but when it was going on it was a big deal for us. So please don't laugh."

Hinata sure wasn't laughing, quite the opposite. _Oh god, now you did it, you loud mouthed dead last._ "Hinata-chan... are you crying?"

A pair of wet drops had indeed escaped from the corners of Hinata's eyes and were now rolling down her cheeks. Inwardly, Naruto panicked. "It wasn't that bad, I swear! So don't cry Hinata, everything is okay." Naruto was about to leap up from the bed and grasp her into a big hug, but remembered at the last second that he was supposed to be sick.

Hinata wiped the tears away from her ways. "Sorry. It sounds like you three have been through a lot together." She felt suddenly really sad. There were so many people who knew Naruto way better than she did. Suddenly she felt like an intruder in his life, a creepy stalker who just charged in without asking.

Sakura was still around even if he wasn't seeing Naruto. Hinata knew that because they saw each other almost weekly in volleyball practice. Who knew she had such a history with Naruto-kun... maybe they had even been in love, once upon a time. They had been friends since they were children, after all.

How could a newcomer like Hinata ever even start to compare?

"Well, you have food for a couple of days now and your apartment is all cleaned up. I'll come again on Friday." She said cheerily, trying to banish the heavy feeling of depression off her shoulders.

Naruto blinked. "Yeah... thanks again."

"No problem at all." She closed the door behind her, locking the both of them into their own silence.

Tomorrow, Hinata would talk to Sakura.

On the other side of the door, Naruto felt like offloading his heart to somebody. Against his better judgement he called Kiba.

"_Kiba here."_

"Hey, it's Naruto. Hinata just left. You know that she makes good chicken soup? And she cleaned this place all up, like, formula speed! She is just pure awesomeness."

"_Did you say anything to her? The lovey-dovey things?"_

"...Oops."

"_You fail, man. You fail big time."_

"You take that back, bastard!"


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

**The Talk**

"Ano... Sakura-san? Do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you about something." Hinata's voice sound almost like a whisper, like she was about to swallow back the words she just said. The person whom the question aimed barely heard it.

The pink haired girl looked up from her sports wear which she was packing to her bag, and smiled at her friend who for some reason seemed even more nervous than usual. "Sure, spill it."

The duo were in the dressing room after a couple hours of tiring but satisfying practice. They were both good, Sakura with her amazing strength that could catch any opponent out of guard and Hinata whose speed and accuracy could take her to major league some day. Volleyball was something that Hinata stood out in, even though she was a wallflower in almost any other happening.

It was when the two girls stood face to face Hinata realized how different they truly were, both physically and mentally. Despite her clearly feminine outline, Sakura gave out a tomboyish vibe. She wasn't quite as curvy as Hinata, but she was definitely worth of looking at. Her presence demanded a person's unyielding attention, and even at that moment she was standing both hands on her hips, staring at Hinata directly into the eyes.

In Hinata's books, she stood alike to the people like Naruto. Others were drawn to her determined, hopeful and trustworthy character. She wasn't nearly as carefree as Naruto, but in place of that she had a quality that could only be called properness. When she listened she listened intently, when she talked she talked with a voice that could easily earn any person's trust. On top of that she was beautiful. Even now, half dressed and sweat dripping down her sides and face she looked appealing.

"So, you wanted to ask something", she remanded the other gently, since Hinata was seemingly frozen to her place.

Hinata blinked. "Y-yeah", she blushed. Why was it so hard to ask such a simple question? Right now, Hinata didn't want anything as much as turn away and forget all about it. Her effort would be in vain anyway, since what she wanted couldn't be arranged that easily. "It's about Naruto-kun."

Sakura lifter her eyebrows questioningly. _This is getting interesting. _"What about him?" She stated, a bit suspicious. "If he has harassed you, feel free to punch him in the face. Some guys just don't get it if you only say nicely."

"No, nothing like that at all!" Hinata blushed even more. Just what kind of history did these two have? "I just heard that you two have known each other a long time." Sakura gave her a reassuring nod. "I wanted to ask what kind of girl she likes."

At that point it looked like every drop of Hinata's blood had gathered into her head and she was about to faint.

Sakura blinked. "Hinata... don't tell me you have a crush on that guy." She nodded, fearing that her voice would brake if she said something.

The pink haired girl sighed and sat down on the wooden bench, tapping the space beside her. "Sit here and let it out. You can tell all about it to Sakura-san. I can't say I'm good at these love things, but I know Naruto better than anyone, except maybe Sasuke."

Hinata did just that. She told her how long she had been watching him, how she always went to the coffeehouse even though she didn't like coffee at all. She told her how she saw Naruto, always bright and sunny and never giving up. How she adored him, wanted to help him with his goals.

Sakura was very touched to realise that Hinata didn't only have a crush on Naruto, she truly seemed to love him. Sakura and Naruto may have had their share of fights and quarrels, and even if the girl would never admit it she knew that Naruto was a good man with a good heart. She was very pleased that he had caught the attention of a girl like Hinata.

When Hinata talked about Naruto, all of her usual shyness suddenly ceased. Her eyes shined and she was looking somewhere behind Sakura, as she was seeing Naruto somewhere instead of her. It almost made her want to turn and check whether the orange wearing oddball had somehow sneaked in there.

"Well, first of all I think that a nice girl like you should have nothing to do with him." Sakura huffed, and shrugged her shoulders in apologizing manner when Hinata looked at her questioningly.

"But I will help you to get him, since you seem to like him so much." _You two will be a great match. _She leaned a bit forward, in order to emphasize what she was about to say. "Actually, I believe that it will be easy for you. But we will have to do some changes to your everyday attire. First," she help up a finger "that baggy shirt _has _to go."

Hinata gulped, anticipating something bad. She nodded anyway, giving her approval to Sakura's plan.

Sakura smirked. _Success. _"Secondly, we have to get you some new things. Are you up to it?" Hinata nodded again, now with more confidence. If Sakura-san said that it would help her to charm Naruto, then it certainly would.

The pink haired girl smiled encouragingly. She had already started to think Hinata as her protegé. "Good. Now, lets hit the showers and then the stores. If we are quick, we will get everything we need today."

"S-sakura-san... are you sure this is a proper wardrobe?"

"Hell no it's proper, but it's sexy. You must wear a jacket on top of those when you go out, or you will wind up in jail. Naruto will love it, trust me. Don't tell him that I helped you get those, though. I don't want to give the idiot the wrong picture. I certainly don't want to help him in anyway."

"If you say so, Sakura-san."

"...did you just smirk at me? I'm totally serious. Hinata! Stop laughing immediately!"


	5. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

A/N: Hinata is starting to get cold feet. Which will win: her reluctant nature or will to make Naruto her own?

**Just a Dream**

The night was falling quickly. Cold, dark and without a single star in the sky.

Hinata didn't feel like sleeping. She sat on the windowsill and let the cold breeze blow into the room, wiping her hair off her face and behind her shoulders.

The clothing she had bought earlier that day had been neatly folded into her drawer, away from her sister's prying eyes. They lived together with their cousin, Neji, who also attended to Konoha college. Hanabi was still too young, she should have still have lived with their parents. Or just Hiashi, as the case was. For reasons Hinata understood very well, she had wanted to try a different kind of life. Being their father's favourite, she had more or less easily gotten what she wanted.

Neji's reasons being ther were not so different from Hanabi's, even though it didn't always seem like it. For a long time he had lived only by grudgingly doing what others wanted from him. He was very talented person, the genius of their family. From that Hinata didn't envy him one bit. Their family still had great expectations of him. It was inevitable that he would end up being a doctor, lawyer or some other highly paid and fancy profession, so he could bring honour and money to the Hyuuga name.

Neji wanted to join the military. It wasn't out of question, even if it wasn't a path that their family would have preferred. If he could climb high enough, Hyuuga would have nothing to say in the matter. Strong willed as he was, he would get through it. Hinata was sure of it.

Both of them had been trapped birds, who had recently found a way to break out of their cages and were now testing out their wings.

Hinata didn't think she had wings at all. If she was a bird, then she was a handicapped one. Why fight a long, seemingly an endless fight if you weren't able to claim the prize? When the doors of her cage were opened, she couldn't fly away. She would fall down and get stumped on, because she wasn't strong enough to fight for her dreams, the future she wanted for herself.

And even if Hinata wouldn't ever have dared to admit it, she had a dream, a clear vision of what she would like her future to be. In that vision, she was Naruto's wife. They had three children, all loud miniature copies of their father. Hinata played volleyball in the women's national team, and when it wasn't competing season she worked as a couch for children's team.

A woman can dream.

"What are you thinking, Hinata-san?"

A surprised girl almost fell down. With a high pitched squeak and well reflexes she managed to adjust herself before embarrassingly thudding on the floor. More than a bit startled and flustered she looked up at the person sneaking up at her is such a mean way.

Her cousin Neji was standing in the doorway, smirking. In the time they had lived together, he had caught some bad habits from Hanabi. At the moment he was apparently on his way to his own room to sleep, judging by the fact that he also was wearing his pajamas. "I apologize, Hinata-san, but your door was open. I thought you were already sleeping, my intention was not to startle you." _Yeah, right._

With a sigh, Hinata faced the view outside once more. Tomorrow she would go to Naruto's apartment again, to help him with the cleaning and cooking. And according to Sakura's plan, also with something else.

But deep inside Hinata knew that it wouldn't be happening. She would back out at the last moment, too scared of loosing anything to pull it through. She would go home without saying or doing anything, and things would go back to normal. Meaning that she would go to that coffeehouse every morning, drinking coffee she didn't like and dreaming about the man who she could never have.

"You really look troubled, Hinata. I wish to repeat my earlier question."

Hinata glanced back. Neji was still there, looking at her with his expressionless, pale eyes very much alike to her own ones. His posture was straight and calm, and even at this hour and in white pajamas he looked proper and sure of himself, as taking the control of the space he was in. He was a natural born leader.

"Say, Neji", she whispered, not daring to look at his eyes. This topic was almost too intimate for her to handle. Their relationship hadn't always been the best there was, actually Neji had hated her when they were children. Even if Neji was different now and Hinata had forgiven all of it, they could never reach the comfortable closeness that so many siblings had. "You want to go to the military, right?"

"Yes." Even without looking back, she heard how Neji stepped closer, looking out of the window as well. "I feel very strongly that my future is there."

"What if you can't do it?" Hinata didn't want to say that. It sounded like an accusation, like Hinata wanted to say that he couldn't do it, which was not true. She thought that there was no one as suitable for being a general or captain or whatever the leaders in army were called.

"I have thought that as well", Neji admitted quietly, staring intently at the horizon. He was no more at ease of talking about these kinds of matters than Hinata was.

"Future is not as far away as people seem to think it is. Being able to grasp one's dreams is not about what we can do then, it's about what we can do right now. I believe that he who works for his goals persistently will have nothing to regret in the end." He paused, as if thinking. "On the other hand, those who are to caged by their fear of failure will never have anything. They will become the victims of fate. I'm sure that such thing exists. It is a path in the middle of a forest. Those who take their chances and stray from it may get lost... or find a better, more beautiful place that they have only seen in their dreams."

Neji looked uncomfortable. He rarely ever talked about his inner thoughts like this. "So, that is what I think." he finished awkwardly and stormed away from her cousins room, to get his much needed sleep.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan!" Hinata shouted after him. She felt a lot better and more sure of herself now. Even if she wouldn't succeed, she would give everything for it. In order to have nothing to regret.

She yawned. It was already late, and she would need her sleep to be able to function properly tomorrow.

_Find a better, more beautiful place that the have only seen in their dreams._

Tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: AND OF COURSE... just because we have to get our fluffs.

We still don't know which kind of seducing equipment she bought together with Sakura, but we shall learn it in the next chapter. Which will **rated M.**


	6. The Girl in Black

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

A/N: Hmm. We are getting close to the end, people. After this chapter there is only a short epilogue left.

In advance, thanks for all the readers and especially those who have reviewed. You give me the happies.

* * *

**The Girl in Black**

Naruto hit his head against the wall. He was stupid. Stupid, pitiful coward.

He had been awake the whole night, thinking how would he say to Hinata what he wanted to say. All scenes he could come up with ended with either a slap, tears or call to the cops.

Now he was sitting only his boxers on at the messed up bed, feeling sorry for himself. So much planning and so much work, and nothing came out of it just because Naruto was too much of a coward to say how he felt.

Face to wall. Repeat. Face to wall.

Hinata would come soon. His final chance was slipping from his fingers. Maybe he should at least get some proper clothes on. Even if he couldn't get Hinata for himself, he could at least save the last remains of his dignity and self-esteem with putting on something else than orange boxers.

The doorbell rang. _Crap. Nah, to hell with it._

Trying to get a grip of himself, Naruto got up and walked to the door. At the same time yawning and scratching his back, he let his quest in. "Sorry 'bout the boxers, I go straight back to bed and under the covers so you don't have to watch..."

He stopped ranting. Something was off. "Hinata... are you a bit taller than usual?" And not only that, Hinata was staring at him. It wasn't 'eek! I'm gonna call to police' kind of stare or even 'eww, how ugly boxers' stare, instead it was the kind of gaze that shy girls gave when they saw something sexy, but didn't dare to say it aloud.

"N-no, it's okay. I-it's quite appropriate to these circumstances actually." She looked more nervous than ever, like a wild animal that is about to get caught. With shaking hands, she unzipped her coat. "If you don't mind... I have a bit of different kind of service in mind tonight."

Naruto stared. It was, indeed, a sight to behold.

Underneath the long jacket she was wearing a tight fitting, black satin corset and a thong of a matching color. As shoes were black stilettos, the reason why she indeed was taller than usual.

That almost went unnoticed by Naruto, who was staring intently at her breasts. This was straight out of his wet dreams. He stared the sight in front of him as afraid that it could disappear at any moment.

Hinata looked uncomfortable. "D-do you like it?" She asked nervously. _Oh my god, that blush makes me want to eat her up. _She crossed her arms behind her back, a gesture that only put emphasis on the size of her breasts."I-I just... Sakura-san thought you would like it... mh!"

It would be forever unknown if she was going to say anything else, because Naruto rudely interrupted her by pulling her into a fierce kiss. His hands were all over her, smoothing her sides and groping her behind. His tongue was ravaging her mouth and robbing her breath, but what really made her shake was the feeling of hardness through Naruto's undergarments. With awakening lust, Hinata moaned into the kiss and rubbed her front against the organ.

"Mmm... I'll have to thank Sakura when I next time see her", Naruto said when they came apart. "She sure has a good taste... I mean, these tits" he grasped the soft flesh for emphasis, "are ment to put up for show." Naruto had to put some effort to get his hands away from those breasts... he would have enough time to fondle them later on.

"Lift your legs around my waist", he ordered, grasping a good handful of ass to make his point. Hinata dutifully complied, crossing her ankles on the small of Naruto's back. The man groaned, the new adjustment placing all of Hinata's weight against his pulsing cock.

She was feeling Naruto's heartbeat drumming. She loved how she could feel the other's breathing on her neck, and those strong arms that with only the slightest strain carried her towards the mussed up bed.

Tenderly, he placed Hinata into his bed. "Sorry about the mess," he chuckled, "but since my new maid service will provide me with something else tonight, it can't be helped." The girl didn't seem to be hearing a word of what he was saying, and she looked dazed as she had been suddenly drugged. Naruto frowned. "Are you ok?"

Red faced Hinata only purred and snuggled her fave to a pillow. "This bed", she giggled "smells like you all over."

_Oh dear god she is cute. _Her words went straight to Naruto's cock. He had too free his staining erection from his boxers. Feeling Hinata's lusty but shy gaze on his body made him feel a bit self-conscious, but he didn't let that bother him when turning her body facing him, pining her arms above her head.

Hinata tried her very best to shake away the uncertainty suddenly taking over her heart. She was a virgin after all, and felt very unsure in the situation she was. Was she supposed to do something? Would it hurt? She swallowed. "P-please treat me gently", she whispered.

Naruto smiled his biggest and brightest smile, and the gesture alone told Hinata that she had nothing to be afraid of even before Naruto said anything. "Don't worry. We dont' have to get into business straight away." His cock disagreed loudly, but Naruto chose to ignore it.

He unzipped Hinata's corsette from behind her back and lowered the top part, letting the caged cleavage fall free. _Oh yes, baby._

"Would you mind using these?" He grinned. He didn't dare to use word 'tittysex' because it made the act sound so crude. Such words were below his princess, and whether she would grant him this privilege was completely up to her.

Hinata rose to a sitting position, grabbing her breasts with both hands, as not sure what to do with them. Naruto's grin grew big enough to reach his ears. "I take that as a yes."

Yellow haired boy laid back, giving Hinata the access to do whatever she wanted. She crawled on her knees till she was face to face with the hard flesh. Before one final, support looking glance to Naruto's smiling face she took him between her breasts. "Like this?"

It was hard for Naruto to stay unmoving. "Y-yeah, just like that," he sighed. "Keep it up, Hinata-chan. You look so damn sexy."

Encouraged by her flattering words Hinata took the initiative and rubbed her breasts together. The feeling of Naruto's cock between her breasts was exciting in it's own way. She could feel it twitching and pulsing, and precum was making her breasts wet. The red tip that was just barely visible from between Hinata's big assets looked almost irresistible, and in the heat of the moment Hinata gave it a shy, teasing lick.

Unable to keep himself in control anymore, Naruto groaned loudly and bucked slightly into Hinata's mouth. "Damn, Hinata, you are so fucking good," he panted and slid his hands into Hinata's long, soft hair.

Naruto's increasing arousal triggered an unexpected feeling of happiness inside of her chest. She squeezed and rubbed as tight as she could, and took the sensitive tip of Naruto's hardness completely into her mouth and explored its foreign surface with her tongue, sucking and licking.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. Not Hinata only agreed to engage into act of fellatio, but she was doing it incredibly well. Naruto felt that he wouldn't be able to last long any more, and tried to warn Hinata of the fact that he was coming by tugging her hair. "Hinata... I'm gonna... oh fuck!"

Pulling Hinata's hair had an opposite effect of what Naruto had expected. Instead of retreating from his cock the girl moaned, sudden pull catching her off guard. At the next moment, Naruto's seed was already in her mouth, a few droplets of the thick white substance escaping from the corners of her mouth.

"Shit! Sorry, Hinata, I didn't meant to do that." He searched for something to wipe the come away from her face, but found nothing. It didn't seem to bother Hinata, who licked her lips like a cat after finishing a bowl full of cream.

The taste wasn't displeasing at all, Hinata decided. Slightly salty and thick, she found herself to be quite fond of it.

Actually she wanted more of it. Right now. Her heart was going double speed and she was more than wet enough to take that cock inside of her again.

Naruto could barely recognize this sexy, purring kitten as his cute princess Hinata. The girl moved into his lap, straddling him. "N-naruto-kun... Please... I want that inside of me..." unsure of how she would get what she wanted, Hinata pressed her front against Naruto.s crotch, which was already starting to harden again.

"If you are sure..." Naruto carefully removed her thong, eager to touch Hinata's most private areas.

The girl hadn't been joking when she said she wanted this, Naruto wondered while sliding his hand slowly through the promising wetness, and dipping his fingers inside.

"Noo... not fingers..." she muttered, and lift her body up and away from the intruding digits. The pleasurable friction caused by the movement made her whole body betray her, as she lowered herself back in, wanting more of that satisfying feeling. "Ah! More!"

Naruto complied, starting to pump his fingers up and down in rapid movements. When he rubbed his thumb gently against Hinata's clitoris, the girl shout out loud. "N-naruto-kun! More!"

Just when Hinata was about to reach her climax, the fingers retreated. She moaned disappointedly, but Naruto's gentle laugh and kiss stopped the voice. "Didn't you say you want this inside of you?" He whispered, and penetrated Hinata with his manhood.

She was full. She was filled with Naruto's cock. Even though the sensation was slightly painful, it only increased the wild thrill she was feeling at the moment. "P-please move!"

"You bet I will" Naruto panted his response, and started with slow, steady thrusts. Hinata grasped his shoulders tightly, pushing her own hips in sync with Naruto.

It was unlike any sensation Hinata had ever felt before. With every moment of Naruto's body, with every stroke of that cock inside of her the wave of pleasure was growing stronger and stronger, to the point her surroundings started to fade into nothingness. She felt her own body began to spams, her inner walls wrapping tightly as a fist around Naruto's cock as she reached her climax, followed soon by Naruto.

"Who would have thought you would be so forward", Naruto teased when both of their heartbeats had slowed down to reasonable rates. "I wouldn't ever have been brave enough to tell you how I feel." He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

"Everyone believed that I could do it," Hinata said quietly "and said that it would be worth it in the end... because dreams are so important. Like this, I could live without regrets even if you wouldn't want me."

"Don't be silly," he embraced her and smoothed her back lovingly "there is no way someone would ever turn away someone like you."

Hinata had a feeling that this would be a start of something great. It was true: when you wake up from a dream, you must use your own hands to grasp that beautiful future.

* * *

A/N: For the sake of disclaimer, I have to say that the (world's most anticlimatic) ending held a few lines (or at least the basic idea) of Naruto's third opening, _Kanashimi wo Yasashiha Ni _by Little by Little.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

A/N: Well, this is the epilogue. I've got nothing else to say, really.

* * *

The weather was nice. The food was nice, even if the greasy hod dogs sold in the stands had too much kecthup in them. Only thing Neji failed to enjoy was his company.

"GO HINATA! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Hinata's number one fan and boyfriend for two years had chosen a seat right next to Neji's, and his way too loud and excited shouting was making his eardrums bleed. The man was waving around a big sheet, in which he had written 'Konoha rules!' in big, blue and orange letters. Neji had no idea what had made him choose such a horrible combination of colours.

Neji targeted his attention once more in the game. The winner was impossible to predict, Suna and Konoha were both very good teams. This game would set which team would go to finals, and if Neji were even a bit interested in volleyball the game would probably be very exciting to watch.

This was what Hinata had been aiming for so many years now, since she had first time started playing the game that would later be both her favourite hobby and even job, as it seemed to be. If nothing unexpected would happen, her place in the major league would be pretty much set.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! GET THAT FREAKIN' BALL!"

Looking at his companion, Neji wondered what had made her cousin to choose this man. Sure, he was handsome in his own way, but if Neji's assumptions were anywhere near correct, he was not the brightest bulb in the box. What Hyuuga had seen, he had no remarkable talent in anything. To be frank, he was stupid.

And still, this stupid man had seen every one of Hinata's games. When they were together, his blue eyes shone love that was great enough to be an obsession. And today he had somehow dragged Neji with him to see a volleyball much, because according to him it 'would mean much to Hinata if he came too.' And of course, Neji couldn't say no to that.

Hinata had laughed more during the last two months than Neji had ever seen her smile ever before. Then again, that wasn't much said. Her life hadn't been exactly the happiest one could imagine.

Still, she had managed to pull it off. Neji was the ultimate pessimist, but if Hinata could keep her quiet, yet strong will and positive, humble attitude even he couldn't see anything but happiness in her future.

At the playing field, Konoha scored the winning ball. The crowd went crazy. Next to Neji, Naruto shot up from his seat and yelled "YES!" Almost loud enough to cover the every other noise in the hall.

Hinata looked at their direction and waved, laughing. Neji smiled.

_She looks happy._

The male Hyuuga would ever admit it, but he was looking forward to their wedding next summer.

* * *

A/N: They are pretty quick, aren't they? I mean, getting married after dating only two years! What a scandal! #le gasp#

We will blame it on Naruto, patience isn't really his thing. XD


End file.
